


Ledge

by AnimeCujo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive recalls his past as some decisions are irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji which is created and owned by Yana Toboso.

He remembered summer, the lemonade stand his mom helped him run when he was 7 years old. Glass pitchers of yellow citrusy sugar liquid, cold condensation beading on their smooth curves. They sold it for 10 cents a cup and even though they only made a dollar twenty, they laughed and it was the best day.

Next was his dad, that deep tenor chuckle filling the bathroom as Ciel climbed up beside him at the sink. He was 10 now, wanting to be a big boy and shave just like his father. Fluffy cream was slathered sloppily over the lower half of his face, imitating the man he deemed to be a superhero in his young eyes. Carefully, he mimicked the motions he had seen a hundred times from the doorway, a toothbrush taking place of an actual razor. He was growing up.

Her hand was warm in his, the 13-year-old blushing as she giggled, her blonde curls bouncing as they ran through the fields. The harvest ready wheat brushed at their torsos, the autumn summer sun beating down and adding a sultry glow to the already beautiful afternoon. Her lips were soft, tasting of cherry gloss as they shared their first kiss, a perfect moment to be cherished.

Ciel thought he would pass out, the overwhelming pleasure too much and his vision blurred white. The body moving over him panting hard into his ear as his fingers dug hard into the muscular back. At 16 he fell in love with the most beautiful person he had ever seen and with each thrust now his virginity became a distant memory. Hushed words of devotion were whispered, molten red eyes burning into teary blue as ecstasy overtook them. He finally understood what heaven must be like.

The air felt cool as it kissed his face, slate hair being whipping behind him, arms spread wide. He felt free as if he really was flying, nothing weighing him down. The memories flooded through him, happy and bright, all the wonderful things that had happened in his short life. The 21-year old had it all and nothing but a bright future ahead of him.

Now, as he watched the concrete sidewalk rapidly approaching at a deadly speed, Ciel Phantomhive regretted having stepped off that ledge.

* * *

_Every year, tens of thousands of die from suicide. It is the third leading cause of death among young people between the ages of 10 and 24. Suicide is also the 10th leading cause of death of people older than age 10, killing more people than car crashes or any other cause of injury, according to the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC)._

_If you feel like you have nowhere left to turn, please seek out help. We are all important and worthy of love and happiness._

_National Suicide Prevention Lifeline:_

_1 (800) 273-8255_

[ _www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org_ ](http://www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)


End file.
